Blooming Blood
by SilverBattleCry
Summary: A long-buried secret, upheaving the Fenton family and turning Danny's entire world on its head. No matter how often he could fight Vlad, Danny had learned once before you couldn't change the truth. Ghosts thrown back into the Zone, enemies that could be relinquished to older, wiser Ghosts more like gods than all else. More than kings. His father, from a night, best left forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

**_History_**

* * *

It's a strange thing. Or rather, it wasn't, Danny had long since grown used to the cold. But this wasn't any sort of supernatural chill, caused by ghosts or his own powers. Dark brows furrow together, and he's almost tempted to eavesdrop, though, who was he kidding _really_? He was going to listen in.

After all, Masters was just going to flirt with his mother, whilst trying to demean his dad again. Yet, there was a nagging feeling, like a splinter, not quite able to be yanked out, but definitely there. Something was different this time around, how Vlad had swiftly strode into the house, devoid of his usual cheer carried around Danny's mother. If anything, he almost seemed vicious, with snide remarks that even had _his father_ dropping a few smiles and double-taking.

So, _of course_, he was going to listen in. Going intangible, slipping through the roof, out of sight from any and everyone. Papers did not scatter over the Kitchen Table but were organized, stacked neatly with bullet points and held tightly with paper clips or folders. His mother had gone pale, and his father's jaw was clenched impossibly tight.

But Danny dared not move too much closer, whatever was going on, was clearly beyond the normal bicker and sway. Beyond flirting in front of his father, oblivious and kind. No, it was beyond _all of that._ If Vlad saw him, Danny wasn't certain the older Hybrid would keep his mouth shut about it.

In truth, Danny was only just now seeing his face, scarred by a prior encounter. When he had tried his cloning with Dani. So enraged, the Hybrid had dragged his own, clawed hand, sharply down his face. He was scarred now, silverly lines dragging down, over his brow and crossing his mouth, tapering off at the point of his chin, cutting through the goatee. Danny though Vlad had truly lost it then.

But it appears he wasn't entirely correct. Sky blue eyes peer, trying to get a glimpse of what could possibly be written on the papers. He could make out a birth certificate, the detailing impossible to mistake for anything else. But everything else, it was a bunch of medical jargon. The real question, was how did Vlad get ahold of a Fenton Birth Certificate, if not by way of overshadowing someone?

It didn't make any sense, just some shows of D.N.A structures and that was all Danny could see. It was only then did he realize he hadn't really been _paying attention_ to what they had been actively talking about. Not until his father slammed an open palm onto the table, deep teal eyes flashing angrily.

"Stay away from _my son._" But there was a quiver in his voice, normally so loud, obnoxiously so, boisterous. Contagious in its cheer. But it did not exist. Low, snarling words that were hissed between clenched teeth that shook under the effort of self-restraint. His mother's hand covered her mouth, and it looked like she was going to cry, some sort of long covered, dirty secret unearthed, ripped wide for the world, particularly his dad, to see.

Sky eyes blue flashed a vivid, toxic green. What was he doing? To make his parents so upset-

"He is not your son." That was his angle this time? The man had indeed lost in then, at least, that's how he would normally reassure himself. As much as he didn't want to think anything about the idea of his parents being grossly affectionate with each other, there was something in the way the older adults were facing off.

Vlad, back ramrod straight, hands neatly folded on the table, his father, towering now, eyes narrowed and voice a low snarl, and lastly, his mother. His mother, normally _never_ putting up with Vlad's antics, was ghostly white.

"Your name isn't on the birth certificate. You are not Danny's father." Finally, his mother spoke, but her words seemed muffled. Danny could almost see the cut of Vlad's mouth, sharp and angry.

"But his blood is mine _and_ yours." The world seemed to drop out from under his feet, not by what he heard. But by his mother's reaction. The sharp flinch, and his father's sudden leap to his feet.

**"Get out of my house!"** An angry roar and Vlad stood. Brushing away non-existent dust from his suit, before gathering the papers back together in a neat little booklet.

"I will give you a week, before I take matters into my own hands, Jack, Madeline." Then, he was gone. Swiftly turning on heel, sky blue eyes locking onto Danny, _knowing_ he had been there all along.

And then he smiled, vanishing into the bustling of Amity Park.

* * *

_**Authoress:**_ Based on an old concept I and my partner had, may or may not continue.


	2. Chapter One - Half Truths

_**Chapter One**_

_**Half-Truths**_

* * *

Panic. It sets in with a wild rage. A string of, _How dare he, how could he, why would he_. All went in a row of chained thoughts on a record. Repeating again and again as he phased back into his room, hands shaking, eyes flaring toxic green. Danny couldn't think, and the chill that fell over the room, it was all his own fault. Not that he would deny it to anyone, save his parents, who may ask. Maybe he should look for Jazz... No.

He needed air. Fresh air. Away from the sudden hush that had descended across Fentonworks. So he left. He didn't want, couldn't bare, to see how his parents would look at him. How his mom had frozen, the sudden, severely antagonized offensive nature took up by his dad. Danny swallowed.

There was more than Vlad's scheming going about, even with rage clouding his thoughts, he at least could _see_ that much. Danny willed his eyes blue,_ stay blue._ He went down the stairs, a smile plastered across his face, not quite reaching the hybrid's eyes. He almost wished that he had just taken the easy way out, went Phantom and left. It would be better than this.

They were arguing. Like most arguments, they were too caught up in what the other was saying to notice who all was there. They were talking in hushed, angered tones, and even with his own frozen core, there was fire and ice in the air. They were locked in the kitchen, going back and forth, repeating themselves, angry, loud and quiet. Blaming and antagonizing over past hurt.

A hard swallow.

"Maddie, what did Vlad mean." This had to have been repeated at least five times now if Danny were to guess by the tight line formed at his mother's mouth.

"Jack, you know what he meant, back when-" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "_Back when we had Jazz, Jack!"_ The sudden burst of anger, had him clinging to the stair guard, trying to make himself as invisible as possible. Not literally, however, they did still need to see him go. But he couldn't help but curl up, small, pressed to the guard with so much force it started to bend under the pressure he was putting it under.

"Mads, what do you mean when we had Jazz." There's utter confusion, dancing in his dad's eyes. If Danny looked, they weren't exactly the same shade of blue as his. That note only served to make this all the more real. He shouldn't have tried to look for similarity in eye color. He never shared the same blue, though they were the same color as-

No.

That would be all the information that Danny would get from eavesdropping apparently. His mom's eyes, violet, finally took notice of him, and her hands covered her mouth with such a horrific hurt that Danny wanted to just say he only _just_ came down.

But, Mom had always had a knack for knowing when he was lying.

"Danny-"

"Hi Mom!, Hi Dad! I uh, didn't mean to interrupt or nothing, was just heading out actually-"

"How much did you hear?" That voice, soft, vulnerable. Danny couldn't take it.

"Gotta go bye!"

Not yet. He wouldn't face it. Bolting from the stairs, away from the silence that suddenly swallowed up his parents. The door slammed shut behind him, and he continued to run, worn out sneakers thudding against the concrete. His legs didn't ache, yet, he ran for a long time. Long enough that he had since passed Tucker's and Sam's houses.

Where Vlad went he didn't even know. But he didn't want to know either, if he did, he might just end up attacking the older Hybrid out of spite.

Finally, he ended up just collapsing at a park's center, breathing hard. His blood burned in his skin, and he took severely moments to try and calm himself down, standing and pacing in circles until the moon was rising in the night sky. Normally such a view was calming.

Now, Danny could hardly care less. Ignoring the phone, repeatedly going off in his pocket. Ignoring the lights that now lit the park.

He ignored it all until Tucker came into view, eyes focused on his P.D.A, as though tracking something.

The phone is fished out of his pockets.

Tucker and Sam's names flashed on the screen, with quite a few missed calls and texts. A wince. They wouldn't be able to help him. Not with this. Yet, he couldn't exactly flee from Tuck in good conscious, not when his friend was all but in front of him, eyes narrowed.

"Dude! Where were you man, we've been trying to get ahold of you for the last three hours!"

Danny didn't bother pretending not to flinch, and in truth, he really wasn't in the mood to be interrogated by his two best friends right now. Yet, he couldn't keep wandering around, running away from anything vaguely human either. He knew he couldn't, and shouldn't do everything on his own. Tucker waved a hand in front of his face.

"Dude, Hellooo, are you in there?" This prompted an annoyed groan out of Danny, shoving away the hand with a huff.

"Just _fine_ tuck. Look, I'll explain everything, just, not here alright? And, you said you and Sam, where is she?"

"Looking somewhere on the other side of the park, just in case you ditched your phone." A shrug and Tucker pointed behind him with his thumb. "Come on dude, you look ready to pass out, or shoot something. I really don't want to find out which by myself." Danny nodded, hands shoved into his pockets. Not that he didn't want to listen to Tucker talk about any and everything he could think of to keep Danny on the upswing. There really wasn't anything that could change what he had heard. What he had seen.

Though, Sam spooking Tucker did make up for it, just a little bit.

* * *

_**Authoress:**_ So, I'm going to go on and continue~ This was just supposed to be a drabble, as I and my partner do still write back and forth. But, this should be interesting to do now and then! So for now, we get a little more details on what happened in the past. I want to try and show what happened without falling back onto the idea of using Clockwork, so we'll see how this goes!


End file.
